One shot Sabriel and Destiel
by lazylaura789
Summary: Sam is really sad after what happened to Gabriel but things take a turn for the better when someone unexpected turns up. (Chapter 1) Dean is miserable when Cas is not around and finally realises why but what will happen when Cas shows up out of the blue and something unexpected happens to Dean. (Chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

Sabriel

Sam walked back into the Elysian Fields hotel and into the room they were in not that long ago. When he got there he saw that Lucifer was no where in site so he had obviously gone. Then he looked down and saw Gabriel lying on the floor dead. He fell to his knees and couldn't hold the tears back so they fell down his face.

A few days later Sam and Dean were in the bunker and Sam was in his room on his bed crying. Dean was worried, Sam wasn't like this ever so he did the only thing he could think of. He sat on the seat by the table in the library and called Cas

"Hello Dean" Cas said.

"Cas I need your help, can you come to the bunker?" Dean asked.

"On my way" Cas said and hung up the phone. A few seconds later Cas arrived in the bunkers library.

"Hello Dean" Cas said.

"Hey Cas" Dean said.

"Whats the problem?" Cas asked.

"I'm worried about Sam, he hasn't come out his room in days he just sits in there, it's not like him to do this" Dean explained.

"What happened?" Cas asked.

"Well first thing you should know is that Gabriel died" Dean said and Cas looked sadly down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Cas" Dean said.

"I will miss him a lot, what else happened?" Cas asked.

" Well Sam went back into the hotel that Gabriel was in fighting Lucifer and he found him on the floor dead" Dean explained.

"I see what else?" Cas asked.

"After that for the next few days he just wouldn't come out his room, he just stayed in there the whole time crying, he wasn't even this bad when jess died and I cant figure out why" Dean explained.

"I will go and talk to him you wait here" Cas said.

"Thanks Cas" Dean said and Cas walked off to Sam's room. He knocked on the door and said "Sam, its me can I come in?" Cas asked.

"Yes come in" Sam said. He was sitting on the end of the bed with his knees on the bed and his face in his knees. So Cas walked in the door and sat next to Sam.

"Hi Cas" Sam said while lifting his face up to look at Cas.

"Sam tell me what's wrong, you haven't left your room for days this isn't like you" Cas said.

"I really miss him" Sam said.

"Gabriel? Dean told me what happened at the hotel" Cas said.

"Yes, it will never be the same without him" Sam said.

"I miss him to but we have to move on with our lives" Cas said.

"I never even got a chance to tell him" Sam said.

"Tell him what?" Cas asked.

"How I felt about him" Sam said.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Cas asked and nodded his head.

"Will you at least come out a little bit later?" Cas asked.

"I will think about it" Sam said and Cas nodded his head as he understands he can't get Sam to do what he wanted. So he walks back out of the room and back to Dean.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"So I figured out what is wrong" Cas said.

"What is wrong?" Dean asked.

"He is mourning Gabriel's death" Cas said.

"But he was never this bad when mourning people" Dean said.

"That is because he is in love with Gabriel" Cas said.

"What! Why didn't he tell me?"Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean" Cas said.

"I'm going to go and talk to him" Dean said and walked off to Sam's room. When he got there he knocked and opened the door and said "Sam, can I come in?"

"Yes Dean you can come in" Sam said.

"Cas told me what happened" Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"He told me that you are in love with Gabriel" Dean said.

"Oh" Sam said.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I could of helped you" Dean said.

"I didn't know how you would react, I mean look at what he has done to us in the past, he killed you like 100 times and stuck us in a tv show"

"Yes but he's also helped us and saved our asses when those pagan gods kidnapped us, I would have been fine if you just told me, that's what I'm here for" Dean said.

"Thank you Dean" Sam said and he hugged him.

"I'm going to go get some food, when you feel like coming out, even if you still feel really sad, come to me and we will talk about it" Sam said.

"Thanks bitch" Sam said.

"You're welcome jerk" Dean said. So he left the room and went to the kitchen.

Just then Gabriel pops out of no where and made Sam jump.

"Hi Sammy I'm home" Gabriel said.

"Gabriel?" Sam said confused.

"The one and only" Gabriel said.

"Are you a hallucination from being in here to long?" Sam asked.

"No" Gabriel said.

"Then you're a ghost" Sam said.

"Not a ghost either, I'm really here, I'm alive Sam" Gabriel said.

"How can you be here you're dead?" Sam asked.

"I think dear old dad had something to do with that, I think he brought me back" Gabriel said. Sam then puts his hand on Gabriel's chest and realised he is real and alive and hugged him while putting his head on Gabriel's shoulder and started crying.

" Don't ever die on me again, I don't think I can go through it again" Sam said.

"Hey its okay I'm not going anywhere ever again" Gabriel said while stroking Sam's head trying to calm him down. They stop hugging and sit down on the end of the bed.

"What happened between you and Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"When you and Dean got Kali out i said to Lucifer how he is my brother and I love him but he is a great big bag of dicks, I said how all this was just a big temper tantrum because dad was mean to him, I said if Micheal were there I would shiv his ass too, I said how I was loyal to people and explained why" Gabriel said.

"Why was that?" Sam asked.

"I said that dad was right and they are better than us, they aren't perfect but a lot of them try to do better, to forgive, I said how I wasn't on his side or Michaels, I'm on yours, but then he saw though my trick and turned around and stabbed my in the heart with an angel blade" Gabriel said.

"Thank you Gabriel, that means so much to me" Sam said and hugged Gabriel and whispered in his ear "I love you"

Gabriel smiled and said "I love you too Sam". Then Sam had a massive smile on his face and leaned down to Gabriel's face and Gabriel leaned up and they shared a slow and sweet kiss.

"I think we should go and see Cas and Dean" Sam said.

"Me too it will be nice seeing my brother again" Gabriel said. So they walked out of the door and towards the kitchen. Dean and Cas were sitting in the kitchen and Dean was drinking a beer. That is when Sam cane through the door and Dean said " you're out of your room finally then how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks, I've got a surprise though" Sam said.

"What is that?" Cas asked. And Gabriel jumped through the door and said "I'm back"

Both Cas and Dean had a shocked expression on there faces and Dean asked "how?"

"Dad brought me back" Gabriel said.

Then Cas got up and went over to Gabriel and hugged him and said "I'm so happy you're alive brother"

"Thanks Cas" Gabriel said.

When they let go Dean said "thank you for everything you did at the hotel"

"Its no problem, didn't work out to well though" Gabriel said.

"Did you tell him about your feelings Sam?" Cas asked.

"Yes I did and he returned them as well?" Sam said.

"So you are both in a relationship now?" Dean asked.

"Yes we are and I couldn't be happier" Gabriel said.

"Well I am very happy for you both" Cas said.

" even though you annoy the shit out of me sometimes I am happy for the both of you as well, as long as Sam is happy that is all that natters" Dean said.

"Thank you both so much" Gabriel said.

"Thanks so much" Sam said.

"Why don't we go watch some TV?" Dean suggested.

"Great idea" Sam said. So they go to the sofa and switch on the TV with Sam and Gabriel cuddling next to each other and Cas and Dean sitting next to each other normally.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiel

This chapter carries on from the first one.

Dean and Cas are sitting at the library table talking and laughing. Sam is round the corner from them thinking 'the only time I see them this happy is when they are round each other'.

Later on in the day Cas had gone and Dean was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee while looking miserable. Sam comes in and notices this and asks "what's wrong you were really happy earlier?"

"That's the thing Sammy I'm not sure why I am sad" Dean said.

"Hmm well what's going on in your head?" Sam asked.

"I know I miss Cas, to be honest everything is to do with Cas in my head" Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well I miss him all the time, I can't sleep and when I do I'm always dreaming about him, I'm always happiest when he is around and miserable when he isn't" Dean said.

"I know what's wrong, you're in love with Cas" Sam said.

"I am? How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that was exactly how I felt before I told Gabe about my feelings" Sam said.

"But it was a bit different for you, you were mourning Gabriel's death at the same time" Dean said.

"True but I know how I felt and it is just like how you are now" Sam said.

"Maybe you're right" Dean said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sam asked.

"Not just yet, but I do want to tell him myself so don't tell anyone" Dean said.

"Okay I wont" Sam said. Then Sam left the kitchen and found Gabriel in the library.

"Hey" Sam said and kissed Gabriel's lips.

"Hey" Gabriel said.

"You will never believe what I just found out" Sam said.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean is in love with Cas" Sam said.

"How do you know?" Gabriel asked.

"Because he feels the exact same way I felt about you before I told you how I felt, he misses Cas all the time, he can't sleep and when he does he dreams about Cas every time, he is happiest when Cas is around and miserable when he isn't" Sam said.

"Oh yeah he's got it bad" Gabriel said.

"Don't do anything though he wants to tell Cas himself" Sam said.

"I wont I promise" Gabriel said.

"Good" Sam said and they walk back into the kitchen.

"Hey how's you're huge crush on Cas going?" Gabriel asked Dean.

"Gabe!" Sam said.

"You told him? I told you not to" Dean said.

"I promise I wont do anything about it archangels honour" Gabriel said.

"Good because I want to do it myself" Dean said and he finished his coffee and goes to his room. He goes and looks in him mirror and looks down for a second. Just then Cas pops out of nowhere. And Dean looks back in the mirror and jumps and said "dammit Cas don't do that"

"My apologies" Cas said. Then Dean turns around and looks at Cas but all of a sudden he see's Cas' wings and has a shocked expression on his face. They were black with a hint of blue all over.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked.

"I-I can see you're wings Cas" Dean said looking at them carefully.

"What!" Cas said with a shocked expression on his face. Then he looks embarrassed and sits on the bed and the bottom of the wings go through the bed.

"Why would you want to see these ugly wings" Cas said looking down at his knees. Dean moves over and sits next to Cas and asked "why would you say that?"

"Because they are, they got damaged" Cas said.

"Hey I think they are beautiful, damaged or not, they are the most beautiful thing I have seen apart from one thing" Dean said.

"What is that?" Cas asked.

"You" Dean said.

At that moment Sam and Gabriel walked past. Sam looks in Dean's room and sees him and Cas sitting on the bed with their backs to the door. It was then he heard Dean say to Cas that he thinks he was beautiful and he puts his arm in front of Gabriel stopping him and he asked "what is it?"

"Dean and Cas, Dean just told Cas he thinks he is beautiful" Sam said.

"Aww cute" Gabriel said and they both went on opposite sides of the door and peered their heads in listening to the conversation.

Then Cas said "you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it and I mean this to" dean said and he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips quickly and Cas was shocked and Sam and Gabriel had massive smiles on their faces.

"I love you Cas" Dean said and Cas was still shocked and speechless.

"Wow Cas is speechless I don't think I've ever seen that happen before" Gabriel said.

"Me neither" Sam said.

"Oh god say something please" Dean said to Cas. Then Cas got a massive smile on his face and said "I love you too Dean"

At the door Sam said to Gabriel "let's leave them to it now"

"Good idea lets go to the kitchen I want a candy bar" Gabriel said.

And Sam smiled and said " no surprise" and they left for the kitchen.

Back with Cas and Dean, Dean got a massive smile on his face and they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

"Hey let's go to the kitchen all this excitement makes me want a beer" Dean said. So they got up, laced each other's hand into one another and went to the kitchen.

When they got there they saw Sam and Gabriel leaning against the counter tops with Gabriel eating a candy bar.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey Sammy"

"You seem a lot happier now any particular reason?" Gabriel asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well yes there is actually me and Dean are in love" Cas said

"Wow that's great, I'm so happy for you both" Gabriel said.

"Yeah I am too this deserves a beer" Sam said and he got 4 beers out of the fridge and handed one to everyone and they all had a bit.


End file.
